


Interesting Times

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agrexophilia, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets a thrill from knowing the person he fancies might hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Harry/Ron, references to Lavender/Ron, Cho/Harry, and Hermione/Ron. Written for the April 2012 Daily Deviant, for which I used the theme agrexophilia (arousal from knowing one might be overheard); plus minor use of lubricant. I have no idea why Ron decided this would be in second person. Take it up with him.

Maybe it's because you grew up the next-youngest of seven, or maybe because even at school there were always four other boys around. Whatever. You learned young not to expect much by way of privacy... and almost as young that there was a certain thrill in the thought that someone might overhear you when you wanked.

You didn't _quite_ do it deliberately, but your Silencing Spells weren't really very good, and the bed did creak rather a lot at certain times, like when you were frotting against a pile of pillows that you'd built up to resemble a person underneath you, and got so carried away that the headboard thumped against the wall. Even with the spell in place and the bed curtains closed you were pretty sure that everyone else guessed what you were doing, but by then you were too excited to stop. Remembering it afterward, thinking that maybe the others -- or at least one of them -- might have liked hearing you, made you just as aroused all over again. For a while you had to be careful in the showers. It would be one thing if maybe someone overheard you, another for all your dorm mates to see you naked with a hard-on.

They might misunderstand, and think you fancied them. Which, to be honest, you did... that is, you fancied Harry. Not any of the others. And you had feelings for Hermione, too, which complicated matters. In any case you were sure you weren't gay, not if being gay meant you only liked boys, because you didn't. Eventually you would like kissing Lavender, mostly, although you didn't like the fact that she draped herself all over you and kissed you in front of everyone and their cat. So you definitely liked girls.

Harry was the one you most wanted to be with, though. He was your best mate and that was fantastic, most of the time. It did annoy you that he always seemed to get all the attention even without trying, plus he was better than you were at magic if you discounted for the fact that he'd grown up amongst Muggles and was completely clueless about basic ideas that you'd practically imbibed with your mother's milk. Whenever you were getting _really_ irritated about things, though, Harry would do something that showed he hated being famous, or would help you out with your Charms essay without even being asked, or would offer to let you ride on his broom.

You couldn't believe it, that Christmas at Grimmauld Place when Harry admitted that he'd been listening to you. It was better than getting a Firebolt for yourself would have been. Not just that Harry fancied you back, but that he'd overheard you, had even tried to hear you wank, _that_ got you so hot that you went over to his bed right then, and neither of you bothered to try to be quiet.

The funny thing was that now that you knew Harry listened to you, it wasn't as exciting any more. You didn't care too much if Neville or Seamus or Dean heard you wank, and both you and Harry agreed that you didn't want the other three to know that the two of you were together. It wasn't that you were _ashamed_ , just embarrassed, the way that you would later be embarrassed by Lavender.

Lavender... you wanted to see what it would be like to go out with a girl, kiss and more, even if you didn't have actual serious sex. But it had been a mistake. You were used to Hermione, who was mostly sensible, and Lavender giggled so much and acted so silly that almost as soon as you started going out, you regretted it. Worse, it put coolness between you and Harry, even though he had agreed to the idea and did something similar himself with Cho, although less seriously.

Your reunion with Harry after finally getting rid of Lavender was what helped you to realise that whatever else -- and you knew that you needed Hermione to be in your life somehow -- Harry was your first and deepest love.

It wasn't exactly an ideal situation, what with Dumbledore having been killed by Snape, and the Horcruxes to search for, but you knew that Harry needed _something_ to distract him, to make him feel better somehow, so you decided that you'd seduce him, to put it bluntly. Not that the two of you hadn't done plenty over the years, but you'd always been a little reluctant to try penetration. It wasn't something you could ask Hermione to research for you, but luckily you'd found an old stash of magazines in the attic, probably Charlie's, and they were explicit enough that you figured you knew what to do.

You started off more or less as usual, taking Harry's glasses off to kiss him, and squirming your bodies together so that you felt his warm sweaty skin all along your own. You touched his cock, blood throbbing under your fingertips, and heard the intake of his breath as he pushed into your hand. His eagerness was infectious. You groaned and bit at his neck, careful not to make any marks that might need explaining. He tipped his head back to let you suck your way down his throat and to the tight flat circles of his nipples.

A quick lap at them with your tongue was enough; you didn't want this to end before it had properly begun, so you murmured his name as you reached for the tube of cream that you'd also pinched from Charlie, and made your offer.

Harry went still then, and you looked into his face nervously. The little bit of moonlight coming in through the curtains made it hard to see, but he turned his head and you saw the glint of dampness on his lashes as he said yes, yes, oh god Ron yes, and you both fumbled with the tube and nearly lost the cap in squeezing out the cream.

It felt strange, cold for a moment, then slick, and Harry's cock was slick too but still enormous -- not really, you knew he was pretty much average just like you, but it _felt_ huge going in -- and his breath was hot against your ear as he gasped and moved and clutched you tight. Minutes, at most, so quick you weren't nearly as sore afterward as you had feared you might be, and when he made you the same offer you were tempted but you said no, not tonight, tonight was for him, and he slid down and around you, his lips engulfing your cock, his tongue working you until your come poured down his throat.

That night didn't solve any problems. If anything it complicated matters, especially after you and Harry and Hermione went on the run and started sleeping in the tent... although knowing Hermione was within earshot brought back all the old excitement, which made for some interesting times.


End file.
